


I forgive you

by TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-17
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 11:15:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag/pseuds/TotallyCapriciousFaygoFag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Chapter 1 Remembering</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 Remembering

"Hey, are you alright?" a familiar looking boy was kneeling by a small crying girl. "Go away" the small girl sniffled, the boy was torn, he really didn't want to bug the female troll, but on the other hand he didn't want to leave her sitting by herself sobbing. Despite what the girl had said the small chubby boy slowly sat down beside the girl and offered her a stick of gum.

The girl simply turned her nose up at it and gave a small huff. The boy sighed; it would seem as if he would have to try a different approach. "So why are you crying?" the pudgy boy asked softly. The girl looked down at her knee which was slightly scratched and bleeding a bit. The boy quickly reached into his back pocket and pulled out his favorite transformers band aid, but before he could apply it to the female's knee she quickly covered it with her dirty hands, which were probably dirty from when she had fallen.

"No! Don't touch it! You'll get it infected!" he squealed before smacking the girl's hands away from her knee. The girl troll was a bit surprised, but did as the other said and refrained from touching her knee. This time the boy was able to stick the band aid over the wound. "There" the boy smiled, the once crying girl quickly rewarded him with a small smile of her own, and then everything went dark.

You slowly opened your eyes and looked around, "It had all been a dream" you thought to yourself. You really didn't understand why you were dreaming about something that happened so long ago. Your name is Tavros Nitram; you're seventeen and are currently a senior. You're pretty smart, but you definitely keep to yourself, not because you don't like anyone at your school, but because you feel it's better that way. After doing your regular morning routine you headed off to school.

In a way you kind of missed being homeschooled, but you tried not to complain. After all, it could have been worse. You made your way into your classroom and took a seat in the far back. You were always the first one in your class, mostly because everyone else was out in the hallways making out with their significant other, or even getting drugged up in the bathrooms. You laid your head on your desk and closed your big brown eyes.

You wanted to know why you kept dreaming of the girl from your childhood over and over again. It was pretty much never ending; it really didn't make any sense, especially since the two of you had grown apart over the last couple of years. She was a completely different person now; even you yourself had changed a bit. You jumped a bit hearing the bell ring signaling for class to start, but you soon calmed yourself and went back to your normal relaxed state. You were a lot more jumpy these days, you hadn't the slightest idea why; you didn't use to be this way at all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 What a tool

You had finished astronomy, trigonometry, and geology. Now all that was left was music, your favorite class in the world. You recently discovered you had a knack for beat boxing. No, it wasn't the most exciting thing in the world, but it sure was a lot of fun. Especially when you got to throw down some sick beats with your best friend Gamzee Makara.

He had been on house arrest for the longest time and today was the day that he was finally allowed to come back. You were ecstatic, so ecstatic that you found yourself racing down the hallway with lighting speed. You were so close to the music room, but some guy had walked in front of you, you tried with all your might to stop, but it didn't work as well as you hoped.

"Hey! Watch where you're going freak!" you looked up and realized you were face to face with the school's number one jock. Apparently he was extremely popular, you had to admit he wasn't all that bad looking, and that probably added to his popularity. "I'm sorry, but you uhh…kind of walked in front of me" you took a step back and gave a small smile.

"I walked in front of you?" he pointed to himself and then to you, you nodded slowly. "Yea, oh but it's alright, I guess I shouldn't have been running in the first place" you gave a small laugh. The popular guy just looked at you like you were insane or something. "Wrong, you shouldn't have even come to this school in the first place, you should have just stayed home like a good little boy and let your fugly parents teach you everything they know…which can't be much" the boy scoffed.

You frowned, "There's no reason to be so rude!" you yelled before making an attempt to walk around the bully who took the chance to push you roughly against some of the lockers. You groaned softly, if a fight was what he wanted then he was going to be disappointed. You hated fighting; you were a pacifist for god's sake. "Look you little pipsqueak, I run this school, if you get in MY way again I'll beat the living shit out of you, do you understand?" his fist was raised, you had a feeling he was going to punch you in the face and send a couple of your teeth flying in separate directions.

"I-I understand" you eyed his fist still waiting, "Hey, what are you doing?" a soft voice came from behind you and the short tempered teen in front of you. He turned around, his fist dropped to his side and he laughed softly. "Just showing this kid who's boss" was his only answer. You rolled your eyes from behind him "What a tool" you thought to yourself, "Well knock it off and walk me to class" the person with the sweet sounding voice spoke again pulling you from your thoughts.

You couldn't see who the hell was speaking, you were so curious though, if only the large violent prick would move then maybe you could see who that beautiful voice belonged to. To your relief the bully moved, you watched as he wrapped his arm around what definitely was a female troll and walked her down the hallway. You were staring at her back that was covered with her long black tresses.

You sighed thinking that you would never get to see her face, but then she slowly turned her head, even though it was a quick glance at you, you were able to make out her features. She was beautiful, she was…Vriska Serket the girl you had once known a very very long time ago.


	3. I forgive you Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 Wishful Thinking

Chapter 3 Wishful Thinking

The next day at school instead of being the first one in your astronomy class you decided you would be one of the lasts. You had a very important topic to discuss with a certain best friend of yours. "Gamzee am I girlfriend material?" you blurted out as soon as you reached the Capricorn's locker. "Whoa there motherfucker, what are you talking about?" he smiled sloppily. "I mean, uhh, well…am I the type of guy girls would go for?" you asked as you scratched at the back of your head.

"I don't know motherfucker, I'm not really a girl so…" he trailed off and stared off into space. "Hey…you ever wonder why hallways are so narrow and shit…and why are school floors always made out of fucking marble….I motherfucking hate marble…" the juggalo spoke in a raspy voice. "Gamzee focus" you whined softly, Gamzee quickly shook his head and then smiled down at you. "Sorry bro, now what were you saying?" he coughed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Ugh! Am I the kind of guy girls like?" you groaned loudly earning yourself a couple of stares from other people. "I dunno bro, do you have a girlfriend?" the Capricorn asked. "Well no" you mumbled softly, "well then I guess not" Makara laughed softly. You puffed out your cheeks in a pout before punching your so called best friend's shoulder. "Ow, I'm just joking motherfucker, who's the lucky girl you're interested in anyways?" he asked curiously.

"V-Vriska…" you sighed softly, "Vriska…Vriska…SERKET?" the Capricorn looked at you with his large glazed eyes. You nodded slowly, "Wow dude, Uhm…" he obviously didn't know what to say or maybe he did but didn't really want to say anything in fear of hurting your feelings. "I know, she's way out of my league" you crossed your arms and leaned against a locker. Gamzee rubbed the back of his neck; you smiled up at the other and laughed softly. "It's alright bro, don't worry about it, I'll figure something out.

I'll talk to you in music class" you gave a small wave to the shocked looking Capricorn before scurrying off to your classroom. Your teacher was a bit surprised when you entered with a bunch of the other kids, who were quite the troublemakers, but other than that he really didn't say anything. You took your seat and sighed softly, you had to be honest with yourself, you were a nobody at this school, you were a bit too quiet and nobody really knew who the hell you were.

You really wanted to change that, but at the same time you enjoyed the peaceful moments you had by yourself. You leaned your head down against your desk and closed your eyes. When it got down to it, if you could only have one wish, it would probably be that you and Vriska could go back to being how you use to be. It killed you that when she had glanced at you it was almost as if she had no idea who you were. You had this horrible feeling in the pit of your stomach; it was either a massive case of anxiety or whatever you had for breakfast.

… **Be Vriska…**

You really wished you could go back in time, back to where no one knew your name, back to when life was easy and you actually had a reason to live. You knew it was silly; half of the girls in school would kill to be as popular as you were and here you were complaining, but honestly you weren't happy. Even dating the school's most popular jock you weren't happy…but there was a reason behind that.

Lets just say your relationship with your so called boyfriend could have been better, a lot better. You hated when he was around you, he brought you down, he had changed a lot since the two of you had first gotten together, then again so had you.

"Vriska! Are you listening to me?" your boyfriend roared. You slowly looked up at him; your hand covered your mouth which was currently bleeding. Your eyes burned with tears, but you wouldn't let them fall from your eyes, when you cried he grew even more enraged. Your eye hurt like the dickens, you had a feeling it was probably swollen by now. You stayed quiet, you knew from experience that if you stayed quiet he would grow bored and leave you alone, and that was just what he did.


	4. I forgive you Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 Secret meetings

Chapter 4 Secret meetings

… **Be Tavros…**

You had accepted the fact that you weren't exactly a chick magnet, you had never really been self-conscious about your appearance until recently, you didn't understand why, but maybe it was because now you actually liked someone, and you wanted to do whatever you could to impress her. Especially when she was beautiful and one of the most popular girls in your school, plus you were pretty sure she didn't go for guys like you.

You made your way into the library; you needed to start on your astronomy project, even though the project wasn't due for a couple of months you wanted to get it done as soon as possible. You smiled and gave the librarian a small wave before taking a seat at one of the computers and starting on your rough draft. "Oh my gosh! Come on you stupid computer!" you raised your head hearing the sudden outburst, but quickly turned your attention back to your computer screen deciding you should probably mind your own business.

There was another groan, you rolled your eyes, the reason you loved the library so much was because it was a quiet place where you could get your work done, but you had a feeling that wasn't going to happen anytime soon if the person on the other side of you kept making all that racket. You leaned over, "Do you need help or something?" you asked softly. "This stupid computer won't turn on" the other hissed in irritation. The computer was blocking the other's face, you couldn't really see who it was, but their voice definitely sounded feminine. "Did you try pushing the button on the bottom of the computer?" you raised an eyebrow.

It was quiet for a few seconds, "Oh, thanks" the person mumbled. "No problem" you sighed before going back to what you had been doing. "Now lets see, how do I print this?" the clueless person grumbled, you didn't know if they were talking to you or not, but you didn't care with a small groan and stood up and made you way over to the other side of the table. "You just hit-" you trailed off when the person came into view. "Vriska…" you gasped. The pretty brunette looked up at you and blinked, "Oh, hi Tavros" you gave a small smile, you couldn't believe she had remembered your name. A large grin spread across your face, you almost jumped for joy, but you restrained yourself. "Sooo, how do you print this?" she asked again snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Oh uhm, y-you just hit this button" you pointed to the button on her keyboard which she quickly pushed before standing up. You backed up a bit still staring at her, "You have a little drool right there" she pointed to the corner of your mouth before rolling her eyes and walking over to the printer. You blushed a bit before rubbing the corners of your mouth. "God, she probably thinks I'm a loser" you thought to yourself.

You glanced over at her computer screen and noticed that she had left whatever she had been reading up. You looked over at Vriska who was currently looking at her nails and waiting for her things to print. You turned your attention back to her computer screen and read what appeared to be an article on…abuse? You tilted your head. "Why is she reading stuff like this?" you mumbled to yourself before looking back at Serket who was done with the printer.

You moved back to your seat and watched as she logged out of the computer. "Thanks for helping me" she gave a small smile before heading towards the library doors and then walking out. You quickly jumped up, you were confused on what you should do, you could either sit back down and finish your project that you knew needed to get done or go after Vriska. You decided to go after Vriska, you had a feeling you would regret it later if you didn't. "Hey Vriska!" you called, Serket turned around and stared at you a bit confused. "Uhm, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to hangout sometime or something" you were really happy you had decided to wear a pair of long pants today.

If you hadn't the popular girl would have seen your ankles clacking together as you shook nervously.

… **Be Vriska…**

You stared the boy over, you had to admit the boy was pretty cute. In fact he had gotten cuter since the two of you were kids. "I'm not sure that's a good idea" you watched as the Taurus stiffened a bit. "O-Oh okay…." He mumbled softly, his large brown eyes saddened a bit, You sighed softly and rolled your eyes, "Alright fine!, meet me at the park after school" meeting your childhood friend seemed harmless, but if your boyfriend found out about it not only would you be done for, but Tavros would be as well.

"Great!, I-I'll see you after school then!" Nitram beamed. You nodded slowly and couldn't help but smile, you couldn't believe it, but you were a bit excited, you didn't know how long the feeling would last, but for the first time in what seemed like years you were actually happy…and that was all that mattered. You made your way back to class not as gloomy as you had been when you had left. "What the hell took you so long?" your boyfriend whispered harshly from behind you after you had sat down and gotten comfy. "I had to go to the bathroom" you hissed back.

"For thirty minutes?" he growled, "I really had to pee" you spoke innocently. "Vriska!" he hissed threateningly, you quickly turned around and glared at him. "Look, I went to the bathroom that's all, it's that time of the month alright?" you snapped. Your 'lover' was quite taken back, you had never yelled at him before and if you knew what was good for you you'd try to remember not to do it again. You turned back around and leaned your forehead against your desk, you kept you mind focused on meeting Tavros at the park. You hadn't had anything to look forward to in quite some time, and now you did.

… **Be Tavros…**

You were so excited, and nervous, really nervous, but Vriska had said yes to your little rondevu, so you were partially in the clear. You were so ecstatic that ever during music class you did more talking then you did beat boxing, you just couldn't help it.

Usually all you felt like doing was throwing down sick fires with a certain juggalo, but now you felt like doing nothing except hanging out with the Scorpio girl. You guessed Gamzee noticed this because half-way through his rap he stopped and yelled at you saying that you talking about Vriska so much was a hint that you wouldn't have time for him anymore, and that just wasn't true. You stuck to the bro code, 'bros before hoes' not that Vriska was a hoe or anything!

You reassured the juggalo that you would always make time for him, you would be kind of an asshole if you didn't. After telling your best bro that you would him later you grabbed your bag and dashed off heading to the park. You pinched yourself several times on the way just to make sure this wasn't a dream. Who would have thought that Tavros Nitram, or rather Nerdy Nitram as your peers called you would ever end up hanging out with none other than Vriska Serket. You wanted to laugh in your peers' face! That had all been so stupid with their name calling and silly pranks.

You had proven them wrong…even if you and Gamzee were the only ones who knew about your secret meeting with the Scorpio…you had still proven them wrong by thunder!

You panted softly, you hadn't realized how fast you had been going, to anyone else you probably looked like you were being chased by some demonic dog. You took a seat on one of the multi-colored swings and slowly swung keeping an eye out for Vriska. "Maybe she won't come, maybe she thought it would be funny to stand me up" you thought to yourself after twenty minutes of waiting.

You sighed and planted your feet on the ground ceasing your swinging. You looked at the ground and wiggled your nose. "Maybe I should go home" you mumbled sadly. "Nitram!" you quickly looked up and stared wide eyed at the Scorpio running towards you, "Hey sorry I'm late…I was kind of caught up" she panted. You smiled; "Well you're here now, so it's okay" you wiggled in the swing a bit. She reached into her bag and pulled out a plastic bag of mini chocolate chip cookies.

"Here" she held the bag of cookies out to you. "A snack! Vriska Serket brought me a snack!" you thought to yourself gleefully. You gratefully took the bag of cookies, but made notice of the large bruises on Vriska's arm. "That looks like it hurts" you continued to stare. "Hm? Oh yea…it does.." she gave a small smile before sitting in the swing next to yours. "Did you fall or something?" you asked curiously before opening the bag of cookies with your teeth. "Or something…" she whispered softly though you were too focused on getting the bag of cookies opened to hear.

… **Be Vriska…**

You looked around the park, the memories of your childhood flooded your mind. "I remember this place" you smiled, Tavros smiled, "Yea, we use to have so much fun here" the Taurus laughed. You nodded, and pointed to the jungle gym, "We use to play hide and seek over there"

"Yea and we played tag over by the teeter totter" Tavros beamed. "Do you remember our favorite game?" you grinned. "How could I forget?" Nitram smiled, "The Adventures of Pupa Pan" you both punched the air with your fists dramatically before laughing like idiots. "…It was supposed to be called the Adventures of Peter Pan…but you hated the name Peter, So I changed it to Pupa" Tavros smiled. You nodded, "You were always thinking of me huh?...no matter how stupid I was" you began to swing. "…I still think of you, and you were far from stupid" you stopped swinging and raised an eyebrow. "Were?"

"W-Well are…" Tavros corrected himself. "I was such a bitch to you before…" you sighed, you honestly regretted it, if there was a way you could take it back you would. "It's alright" the Taurus shrugged.

"No it's not!" you exclaimed, "You were such a good friend and I took you for granted, I shouldn't have done that…I was so full of myself back then…It got me in a lot of trouble…even now I'm-" you trailed off and stared off into space thinking quietly to yourself.

… **Be the Taurus…**

You were a bit surprised at the Scorpio's behavior, you had no idea she felt so bad. Though when she spoke of trouble you began to grow more curious. "What kind of trouble?" you looked at her seriously. The pretty blue lipped brunette quickly shook her head, "It's nothing to worry about" she sighed softly. "Would you tell me if it was?" you sighed, the Scorpio looked at you sadly, "No…I wouldn't" she mumbled, you frowned. Why wouldn't she tell you? If she was in trouble and needed your help you would do everything in your power to help her.

"I'm sorry Tavros" she looked at you apologetically. "I understand" you lied, you really didn't understand, you wanted to help, but she obviously wasn't going to let you. "Well I have to go, enjoy the cookies" she smiled before giving a small wave and walking off. You slowly stood up and watched her leave, small pieces of cookie crumbs covered your shirt, but were quickly blown away by the strong wind. You hoped you and Vriska could hang out again, but for now you would remember your meeting and always keep it a secret.


End file.
